Mister Millenium
Mister Millenium (real name Unknown) is a ghoul living and working in New Vegas, he is said to have been alive very long before the war, he claims that he was born in the year 2000, and has sustained this longevity due to his ghoulification. He's a big fan of pre war food, especially pre-war alcohol, reminiscing of his good old days, he does a bit of everything to keep him busy. He's a good natured non violent man. He comes off as very charismatic. Background He spent most of his post-war life in Novac, acting as a wise old man and storyteller. One day he decided he decided that sedentary life wasn't enough. He packed and decided to head to New Vegas. Luckily for him, he came across a caravan led by mysterious old man. He bought some new clothes from the caravan and split once they arrived in Freeside. He took up a job at the Atomic Wrangler, he would appear in a comedy double act with Hadrian, it earned him enough money to pass the credit check. Once at the strip, he won enough money to warrant a Lucky 38 invitation, he's had a brief talk with Timothy in the lobby, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to earn himself a gold chip. He can be sometimes seen in the lucky 38, trying to win his way in. Right now, he rarely keeps consistent in his occupation, he just does a little bit of everything to keep his hands busy. Pre-war Mister Millenium was alive before the war. He says he doesn't remember much about his life other than being "Wildly successful and always courted by women". During his retirement he bought a spot into a Vault. Alas, it didn't do it much good, as he says "First thing some of us did after hearing the bombs fall was rush out of there, bad plan, I tell you.". Notable Quotes *"Radiation? Bitch,please." --Mister Milenium, talking about radiation poisonning. *"My name is not spelled wrong, your so called 'Dictionnary' is wrong." -- When confronted about his name. *"Ah crap, there goes some of my scalp, again." -- On the ghoul condition. *"When I turn feral, I'll come back and bite your face off." --Responding to bigotry and threats. Trivia Wacky Wasteland will cause the following: *While Idling, he will start performing random dance routines, mostly inolving his cane. *He can also start walking in overly extravagant or silly manner. *He might make feral ghoul noises when you turn your back to him, and if you look again at him, he'll laugh. *He might use a 44 magnum instead of his 9mm Pistol. *He will wear two monocles. *He will sometimes imitate the walking fashion of feral ghouls. *He swears considerably more. *He will be performing at the Aces theater. *He can be found drinking large amount of absinthe instead of vodka or scotch at the Lucky 38 bar. *Mister Milenium can sometimes crush one of his monocles saying "It's over one thousaaaaand!" *He then will say "Ah crap, I need a new monocle now." . "The Old Yeller" If Mister Millenium is involved in more serious fighting, he will grab this flagpole from his lounge. He colloquially calls it "The Old Yeller". He has reworked the shaft using teak and has added a golden gecko hide handle, for better control. If Wacky Wasteland is enabled, he will sometimes wave it as if there was a flag attached after winning battles. Category:David's New Vegas Category:Characters Category:Ghouls